Lost treasure
by amytheninja
Summary: When the marines executed Monkey D. Luffy, they had expected his crew to break up and disappear. What they hadn't counted on was time travel. Now the Strawhats are in the past to change it to their liking. But what would change and what would stay the same, not even the Strawhats could predict the s**t-storm on the horizon...
1. Omega, and back to Alpha

They had done it, the Mugiwara Kaizoku had found One Piece on the mythical island of Raftel the last island of the New world, but had getting there been worth the price they paid?

If they could they would pay back a hundred fold to get _him_ back, their stupid, immature, reckless, kind, caring, and over all selfless captain back. They hadn't signed up for this, no they had followed him because it was all or nothing, because without him there, the adventure, their dreams, all of it was meaningless without him.

When the end came it came just like they had feared, he had sacrificed himself to keep them out of the hands of the Admirals. Said admirals had been chasing them for months, Zoro and Sanji where injured badly in various battles against the admirals, Chopper was exhausted from treating the various wound the crew had picked up from the marines on their tail, Franky was malfunctioning, Brook, Usopp, Robin, and Nami were on their last legs from defending both their home and captain. Luffy was the worst with his right eye and left arm missing from defending his nakama from the relentless admirals, he could barely stand but still repelled each attack, but what worried them the most is that he denied food, by saying that he wasn't hungry they say threw the lie, but knew that they din't have the stocks to fed both him and them due not being able to pick up more supplies, and they knew that he was staving himself so that they could carry on.

Yet there was still a fire in their captain's eye, that the world had yet to put out. The marines finally cornered them on Raftel, they were prepared to fight until death or the man who gave them a home, a place where they could chase their dreams without the world laughing at them. they had no where to run, to hide, they where going to fight one last time with him as a final f-you to the world government, but the admiral had offered to spare them if Luffy their captain turned himself over to face 'justice'. They wouldn't accept it, but Luffy had made up his mind and apologizing to them he knocked them out, and left with the admirals.

It had taken a few weeks for them to find out were the marines where going to execute their captain, in an ironic move, the marines were going to execute him in Loguetown. But alas they where to late as they received the News Coo the headlines read _*Dreaded 'Mugiwara' no Luffy, Dead!*_ with rest reading * _thank to the heroic efforts of the admirals, Mugiwara no Luffy is no more, at said pirates execution a week ago here at Loguetown a random citizen had asked the dead man walking where he had hid his treasure, and a move that makes this reporter remember about another execution nearly thirty year ago, Mugiwara had said that his treasure was safe, and no he wasn't talking about the One Piece, anyone could have that for all he cared it was right where the last pirate king left it. His last words were "Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper,Robin, Franky, Brook. Sorry, but I'm dead!" before smiling his famous smile. What had the man meant? We may never know.*_

They were shocked, they had been to late, and they broke. A month passed in their grief and exploring every possibility to bring back their captain, but nothing. Until they got word that Garp, Dragon, and Shanks wanted to meet them on Raftel with a way for them to see Luffy again. They all but flew to the place where lost it all, but they didn't care they had to see what the three had in mind. When they arrived they got the out line from the three with only Shanks making sense, the plan was to preform an ancient ritual to send six for them back in time with Garp, Dragon, and Shanks giving up their lives in the process. Shanks had explain since they were going back to change the time line so this tragedy never came to pass, and possibly save more than their captain. They drew straws and Franky and Brook would stay behind, with the rest going, Dragon had recommended that they expand their base crew when to pass the nine of them, with tearful goodbyes and the final line of the ritual hanging in the air with green, black, white, and blue lights the souls and minds of the six chosen Mugiwara pirates were hurled into the past...

 **Zoro**

Found himself tided to a very familiar post in a marine base...

 **Nami**

Woke in a nice dress on a cruse ship that tickled her memory...

 **Usopp**

Fell out of a tree to the confusion of three vegetable based kids...

 **Sanji**

Nearly dropped his smoke in surprise on a fish themed restaurant...

 **Chopper**

Cried in relief on a very tall drum shaped mountain...

 **Robin**

Hid her disgust behind her usual smile in a desert kingdom...

And on that fateful day the six time-traveler swore that they hear the faint cry of "I'M GOING TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING!" and they swore to fulfill the promises to the man who had given them everything yet asked nothing in return, other than the 'D' shaped grin and a "join my pirate crew!". And on that day they proved once again that for a Mugiwara Kaizoku that nothing is impossible.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **And done! this particular story was inspired by a challenge posed by Loveinyou, that i deiced to take up. Now i know what your thinking, no I haven't lost my mind or abandoned Protector's vengeance or That Potter luck, or my other stories, (show some love for them please!). It's just I've kind of hit a writer's block again, and i got great ideas in my head, it just I'm having trouble get them out of my head at the moment. but yeah, I will update my other stories as soon as I get my ideas fleshed out. Not sure on how long that's going to take. anyway till my next update. from the cave of ninjaness this is amytheninja signing off.**


	2. On barrels and time

Nami sighed if her memories served her correctly than this was the cruise ship where she first encountered Luffy, and Alvida when she was fa- still had freckles. Looking out to sea, she remembered that Shanks had warned them not to change the order in witch they joined the crew, so they could predicted the enemies that they would encounter, there was also a chance that the scars that they had picked up over the years would appear on their younger bodies and the time line would a just it's self so questions wouldn't be asked. Dragon had warned them that Luffy's soul from the future might travel back with them, he hadn't been sure.

Nami couldn't wait to see her (younger) captain, the month without him had hurt much more than any of the crew had let on, Zoro had stopped insulting Sanji and barely trained, Sanji had to stop himself from making food for a black hole that wasn't there and stopped insulting Zoro, Usopp stopped his lies all together, Brook barely touched his music, Franky stopped inventing, Chopper couldn't be convinced out of an old shirt of Luffy's and he hadn't touched his medicine, Robin stopped smiling her true smile, and she (Nami) had stopped making her map.

Sighing as she gazed out to sea she wondered if the captain they had come to know had traveled back with them, she noticed movement behind her a young man had approached for a dance. She almost laughed in relief as she remembered half way threw the dance with him Alvida and her crew had attacked, witch meant the barrel with Luffy in in would have just been spotted.

 **Lost-=-=-=-=**

Up on deck two lazy sailors were trying to catch and haul up a barrel of what they believed to be Sake, finally getting the hook and rope around the barrel the lazy sailors hauled the surprisingly heavy barrel on to the deck. As the barrel was held between the two sailors the watchman yelled "P-PIRATES! PIRATES OFF THE PORT SIDE!" the two sailors dropped the barrel and ran to inform the captain.

 **Lost-=-=-=-=-=**

Coby had always been an award child, the bullying didn't help. So how in the name of Oda did he mange to get in this situation. It started two years ago when he had gotten on the wrong boat to go fishing, turns out he got on a dingy that belong to Alvida and her crew. The reason he was still alive was that he could navigate the water of the east blue, but he was mostly a cabin boy for the land whale that called herself a woman.

Entering the kitchen area, he noticed a barrel that had rolled form the deck into the kitchen, walking over to it he got the felling of that this had happened before. Shrugging it off he tried picking it up, it wasn't empty like he thought, no the basted thing was full and heavy! Rolling the barrel that most likely had Sake in it Coby worked his way back towards the door leading towards the deck. Half way to the door three pirates had entered, the closest to him said "well if it isn't our favorite little coward, Coby. (looks down) well what's this then a barrel?" "I-it's fu-ull o-of sa-ake, I thi-ink" stuttered out the weak willed Coby.

The pirate grinned and responded "well then you would mind if we took a drink then? (a shake of the head from Coby) Good, and don't you dare squeal to Alvida-sama, you little coward." Coby shuddered and nodded, then he backed away from the barrel as the pirate lifted the heavy thing onto it's feet and then lifted his fist to open the barrel. The fist was half way to the lid when the barrel burst from the inside!

 **XxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **And another chapter done! Sorry for the wait i was trying to decided on where i want to take the story. From we have two different paths one where Luffy remembers the failed time-line, and the other where he doesn't.**

 **I would like you guys to vote on it! Yes for remembering and No for not, Anyway I have ideas for both, but I want the opinion of my loyal fans! Chapter for my other stories are in the works I just lost my muse for the stories, sad I know. Any till next time, from the cave of ninjaness this is amytheninja, signing off.**


End file.
